Step Lovers
by NewBornWriter
Summary: "I did not expect to get married, have two cute twin boys at the age of 22. Let alone have all of this with my step sister." Let's take a look at how Brittana become step sisters and lovers. Brittany G!P. I do now own Glee. Redo of Stepsister in Love.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I am back with a new and hopefully better story. My last one didn't go so well because of mistakes I made, so hopefully this story can come out better. I have planned the story a good bit but I would like some feedback on what yall the audience wants to see and read. So PMs, reviews anything I would gladly accept. The plot is kinda the same as Step Sisters in Love, but the story is probably be going back and forth from the present and past. So here you go Step Lovers. Thank yall for reading Peace.

* * *

Brittany POV

Here I am, watching my future wife walk down the aisle. I can feel the tears stream down my face. I look around at my close family and friends and I see my dad and his wife Maribel holding my boys and I can tell that he is holding his emotions in. I look back at my beautiful wife and our eyes connect. I can the love in her eyes and I know she can see it in mines. Who would've known that I, Brittany Pierce, a former Gamer Geek, would be getting married to Santana Lopez, a former Cheer Captain and my step sister. Even though it sounds crazy and wrong, the feeling of happiness I get overcomes that, and as she walk to me and we stand in front of each other at the alter, I know I made a good decision.

 _8 Years Ago_

"Bye Brittany" My neighbor/best friend Artie told me.

We have known each other since we were babies. We lived next to each other our whole lives. When we were younger, we would run around outside in the yard and played any kind of sports until Artie got into an accident. When we were 7, Artie and I was playing soccer, that was his top favorite sport. He wanted to become a professional athlete. I was playing goalie and we was playing the cross bar challenge. Artie went and when the ball hit the crossbar it rolled on to the street. As good children we were, we checked to see if the road was cleared, and it was, so Artie went to get the ball, but a car ran a stop sign and hit him. That scene was drastic for a 7 year old. When he was laying there knocked out, when he was in the hospital and the doctors told him he couldn't walk anymore was a day I would never forget. I'd vowed to him to always help him when he needs me, with transportation, nightmares, anything, I would be there for him and I still hold to that to this day.

"Bye Artie, Remember to call me if you need anything at home." I said hugging him goodbye. Even though, we are still going to the same school, its bittersweet that we aren't neighbors anymore.

"Let's hope, your step sister is hot." Artie laughed.

We don't actually know who my step sister is. Yes, I never met my step sister yet in the year my dad has been dating their mom. My dad thought that it would be a good idea to not tell because of my condition. Let's begin, First I was born different than most girls in the whole world. This means that I was born with male organs like a penis instead of a vagina. At birth everybody thought that I was a boy but as I grew older and developed some not so boyish feature, like hair and my appearance. My parents began to question it. They took me to the doctors and the doctors began research on me. They found out that my chromosome was kinda mixed for my gender which led to my condition. The doctors said that I could've been from my mother's gene. Boy, when my mom heard that, she began to freak out. And my dad told me that my mom left in the middle of the night. She left the house, her family, and a big hole in a 8 year old heart. That was when I began to developed depression. That's crazy for an 8 year to deal with so much that they developed a mental illness. I would do nothing except play videos games, draw pictures, and hang out with my dad. A few years past and my dad began to start dating again. He dated multiple women but it never lasted. When he met Mrs. Lopez I knew he was smitten. He kept smiling everyday and he finally forgot about the hole my mom created in his heart. I remember the first time I met Mrs. Lopez, he sat me down in front of her and he told her about everything, my mom, my condition and she took it with an open heart. She also told me that she have a child a year older than me and she would never tell her until I'm ready. They have been pushing the idea of the children meeting because of that, so I'll give my dad some slack about it but I am still salty about him marrying somebody with my acceptance yet.

My dad kept it a secret for many reasons, some I believe is quite stupid but that's me. His then girlfriend now wife Mrs. Lopez went to Las Vegas one weekend to getaway, got drunk and married. When they got sober, they thought it was a good decision even drunk so they never changed it. And this is how we got to this point. My dad and I are moving from my childhood home into some mansion in Lima Height, or so my dad say.

"Dude, she is still my step sister." I said laughing. I said bye to Artie's mom which became a second mom to me before my dad and I got into the car. I waved goodbye to them and I waved goodbye to the only house I lived in. I stared at the house until it faded away.

As we head towards my new house, my dad turned to me.

"So I bet you are wondering who your step sister is?" He asked and I shook my head yes.

"Uh yeah, I need to know whoever I'm living with so I can know rather or not to run away if they are somebody strange." I said seriously.

"Well her name is Santana, and she goes to your school." he said and I thought about it and nobody face really came up.

"No, I don't know anybody by that name that goes to McKinley High." I said.

"Oh well, she is the cheerleading captain." He said and I began to think harder.

'Cheercaptain?, the only one I know is, wait...Santana Lopez, the girl of my dreams, the top person at school? She is going to be my stepsister?' My eyes widen and my dad noticed.

"Holy Shit" I whispered.

Santana is my step sister, Artie is gonna freak.

* * *

There we go the first chapter of Step Lovers. Leave Reviews and let me know what you think about the story. See you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I am sorry for the late update. School has started plus I had some drama with my job. So here is a quick chapter, I am sorry that it very short, but I did promise a new chapter like a week or two ago. Once again I am sorry, I hope that I can possibly sit down and write on Thursday, so I can update Friday. Here is the new chapter and some Brittana interaction. And all mistake are mines, Leave a review or PM me. Peace!

* * *

Brittany POV

Well damn, I have to live with my crush now step sister. I can't believe that shit. That was my whole mindset the ride to my new home, the fact that i will see Santana everyday for possibly the rest of my life.

"Yeah, I know who Santana Lopez is." I said to my dad. He smiled

"She is about a year older than you, but I believe that you two would get along very well." He said and I roll my eyes. A few minutes later, we pull up to a gate and I look past it and I see a huge two story house with two audi r8 in front, one black and one is white. I gasped at the sight.

"This is where Mrs. Lopez stay?" I asked and my dad nodded. We pull up by the front door and I see Mrs. Lopez and Santana standing there waiting for us. My dad parked and he turned to me.

"This will be a big change for the both of us, but I believe that this will help us both. I will gain a new love and you gain a true mother and a sister you wanted." he said before getting out of the car and meeting them. I sighed.

"Yep, a sister I always wanted." I laughed at the slight double meaning. I walked to where my dad was hugging . They turned to me, I waved awkwardly.

"Hey Brittany, welcome to your new home." Mrs. Lopez says before hugging. I patted her back when she let go. I turned to Santana.

"Hey, you are Santana right?" I asked and she nodded.

"And you are Brittany, I have seen you around with the kid in the wheelchair and the gaming club." she said, and I smiled.

"Yeah, that's my best friend Artie."

Mrs. Lopez and dad turned towards us.

"Santana, why dont you show Brittany her new room?" Dad said and Santana nodded. We walked into the house and my mouth dropped.

The house had a stair on the right, with the living room across it on the right. When you look down the hallway, the kitchen is at the end, with an island and stainless steel appliances and two doors leading into the backyard, where I can a big pool. Yes, I will be going into that pool very soon. In the living room, you can see a 65' television with a very comforable looking sectional in front of it. As we walk up the stairs, I see many pictures of Santana and her mom through out the years of her life. Looking at the pictures, I feel emotional. I never had that with my mom. I turned away from the pictures and kept walking to Santana until we reached my room. When I walked in, I lost my breath. My room looks the exact same as my old room did but just bigger. I see my bed, with the same bedspread, i see my tv with my game systems connected, all my old posters, everything is the exact same. I turned to Santana.

"It was your dad's idea, he knew that you would have a hard time adjusting to everything, so he came to my mom with the idea and they redid this room." she said.

"Wow, I have to thank them for this, but what will happen to everything else?" I asked.

"They sold it, The uhual was acutally to take the stuff to the people who brought it after you two are done packing."

I nodded and we began to unpack the boxes the movers put in my room. I was doing clothes for obvious reasons while Santana unpack my supplies and other things.

"How do you feel about our parents being married?" I asked. Santana shrugged.

"I dont know, it was very spontaneous when mom came home hungover and married. I feel betrayed at the fact that they did it without us and drunk. How do you feel?" she responded.

"I feel the same. After everything we been through I felt like he rushed it, no offense to your mom but that just how i feel." I said. Santana smiled.

"Trust me, I get it. You have your opinion. But I do have a question though." she said and I turned towards her.

"Umm, she-"

"Guys, the dinner is here" My dad shouted at us. I turned towards Santana.

"I guess ill tell you later."


	3. Chapter 3

Guys, I am back with another one. "inserts DJ Khaled voice" This chapter here goes in depth on Brittany emotions and Santana's side of things. I'm excited about this story with all the following and reviews this one is getting. Also, I need help with some one shots. Send me some story plots you would like to see me write. Enjoy the new chapter and keep reviewing and following. I do not own Glee and the characters and All mistakes are mine. Thanks!

* * *

General POV

Brittany and Santana walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see their parents at the dinner table with Chinese takeout. Maribel turned to the girls.

"Since you and your Dad moved in today, I figured it was best if we just ordered in. Brent told me your favorite was Chinese." She said to Brittany, she smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Lopez" Brittany said and Maribel waved her hand at Brittany.

"Please, we are a family now called me Mom or Maribel" Maribel said. Brittany felt awkward when Maribel told her that. Santana noticed the slight shift in Brittany.

"Let's eats." Santana said. The Pierces and Lopezes gathered around the table. Brent, Santana, and Maribel joined hands. Brittany looked around confused.

'What is this?' she questioned in her mind. Brittany grasped Santana's and her Dad's hands.

"Lord Bless this food, Amen" Maribel said.

"Amen" Brent and Santana said. Brittany continued on looking confused but now at her Dad.

'when did you do this' she questioned in her head. They began to eat. Maribel spoke.

" So Brittany, your father told me that you enjoy video games." She said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, its fun." Brittany said quickly. Santana looked at Brittany, while Brittany began to play with her food. Brent turned to his daughter.

"Brittany, you are being rude." He said. Brittany turned towards him. Brittany was about to say something but she thought against it, not wanting any tension on the first night. She began to eat. Brent looked at Santana.

"Santana, I figured that since we are all here, we can tell you about Brittany." He said and Brittany eyes widened.

"Oh no" she mumbled.

* * *

Brittany POV

"Oh no" I mumbled. I looked at my dad and then Santana who had a confused look on her face.

"What about Brittany?" She said looking at all of us. I took a long breath.

"Brittany here, has a condition. She was born with male genitals. Due to the condition, she has dealt with a lot of things plus more." my dad said and I turned towards him.

"Seriously Dad?" I questioned and I began to fidget. I tend to do when I get mad or emotional, I'm feeling pretty much both right now. How can he do that without telling me first. I was not comfortable just yet telling Santana about me yet. She is the head cheerleader, who slushies people and tend to Coach Syvlester, who is the spawn of Satan herself. I put my face into my hands.

"Brittany, I don't care about that, I mean I'm gay so I know a slight bit how seperation feels. I will still hang out with you in school and out. But-" Santana said but I cut her off.

'Wait Santana's gay. Is that why I dont see her dad pictures around the house?' I thought.

"Santana, its different. Im a freak and you can stop trying to be nice." I said sharply

"You are not a freak." My dad said raising my voice. That's when the emotions break out.

"NO, I AM A FREAK. LOOK AT REALITY, I AM NOT NORMAL AND I WILL NEVER BE. I WILL ISOLATED IN SOCIETY. SANTANA AND MARIBEL WILL LEAVE. IT A CYCLE THAT WILL NEVER END. I CAN NEVER BE NORMAL AND I CAN NEVER BE LOVED." I said looking at Dad. Tear begins to form in my eyes, but I will never show weakness to people

"What happend to your mom wont happen again. I promise that." he said but I shook my head. I begin to stand up.

"No, mom left because I'm a freak, and she is right nobody is going to love me. You love me dad, because i'm your only child." I said before running out of the room. I went up the stairs and into my room, sat down on my bed and began to cry. I hear somebody run up the stairs and a knock on my door.

"Brittany?" Maribel said.

* * *

Santana POV

I watch Brittany run upstairs and I see a tear roll down her face. I turned to Brent.

"Is that what happened to her mom?" I asked. Brent nodded. I can see the emotions run through his face and I start to feel bad for him, mostly Brittany.

"When we found out about her condition, her mom found out that it was on her side of genes and she freak out and left in the middle of the night. Brittany was eight at the time and she devasted when she found out about her." Brent said. I sighed and looked at my plate of food.

Who can just leave their child like that, solely because they came with an extra part. I can't believe someone would do that to her, at eight years old. I have seen Brittany around school and she seems like a cool is always with the kid in the wheelchair and they was always talking about something in dept or laughing at a comic book. I would never noticed, A she has a penis, and B, She went through so much with her mom.

At the time, I was finding out about myself. When I see Brittany, I would admire her when nobody looking. If anybody noticed, Brittany is very attractive, but nobody talks to her because she hangs out with wheelchair kid and is in the video game club. So when I develop feeling, I kept it to myself, nobody knows about my feeling to this day. Brent voice took me out of my thoughts.

"Brittany has dealt with depression and anxiety since she was young. Due to her mom and Artie's accident, she had to go to therapy. She hasn't been in a while but I believe that she should start back." he said and my mouth dropped in shock. I never knew Brittany was there when Artie got into an accident. She must be truely truamatized. Hearing all of this about Brittany makes me think ways I can help her get through this. I seen 13 reason why, and I know that the events are different, but things can build up in people and break them, and most likely push them to kill themselves. I don't know what I would do if that happens.

I am going to help Brittany get better and I am going to get over my crush.

* * *

So next chapter, I will go in depth about Santana and her side of feeling towards Brittany, Brittany's depression and anxiety issues, Brittany and Maribel interaction and some light Brittana scenes. Plus the girls go to school for the first time as step sisters. Also, I am sending my thoughts to the people that are being affected by the hurricane, the fire in california and also in Chicago. See you soon Peace.


End file.
